


cuarenta

by goldearring (leoandsnake)



Series: games [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fisting, Handcuffs, Hotel Sex, Louis tied to a bed, M/M, Marijuana, Mild Cuckolding, Mild Daddy Kink, Post-Zayn One Direction, Restraints, Rimming, Spanking, Switching, Threesome, Top Liam, Vers Zayn, bossy bottom louis, lots of banter, threesome dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoandsnake/pseuds/goldearring
Summary: “Ah, alright.” Liam gives him a rough slap on the arse, then trails his fingers over the base of the butt plug that’s inside Louis. “Goodbye, sex slave. We’ll be back never. Go fuck yourself.”“Payno! That’s not sexy, that’s justrude.”





	cuarenta

“Is that tight enough? Too tight?”

Louis lifts himself off the bed slightly, his eyelashes brushing against the soft silk of the blindfold as he blinks, and yanks his wrist against the restraint.

It gives, but holds. He has room to move, but he can’t escape.

“That’s good,” he says.

“What about the other one?” Liam says. His voice bounces around the room, like he’s walking as he says it.

Louis yanks his other wrist, then wriggles his feet in turn, circling them at the ankle to make sure he can’t slip out. “All good.”

“Alright,” Liam says. “We’re gonna go have a drink at the bar, per your instructions.” He sounds amused.

“Good lads,” Louis says.

“Louis,” Zayn says. Louis hears him walk on light feet over to the bed, and then there’s something being slid between his lips. It’s the filter end of a joint. “Hit this.”

Louis takes a hard drag. “Cheers.”

From the foot of the bed, Liam says, “You sure you’ll be alright?”

Louis wrinkles his nose, pushing the blindfold up. “Fifteen minutes by meself? I’ll live.”

“Your phone’s on the bed next to you.”

“Fuck’s sake, I won’t need it. Be better at this.”

“Ah, alright.” Liam gives him a rough slap on the arse, then trails his fingers over the base of the butt plug that’s inside Louis. “Goodbye, sex slave. We’ll be back never. Go fuck yourself.”

“Payno! That’s not sexy, that’s just _rude_.”

Zayn chuckles, then leans in and whispers in Louis’ ear, his beard tickling his neck. “Can’t wait to come back and fuck the piss out of you,” he whispers. “Be good while we’re gone. Make that pretty cock nice and hard for us.”

Louis sighs and arches his back slightly, pleased.

“Want us to bring you back chips from the bar, for afters?” Liam says. “They’ve got those parmesan garlic chips you like.”

“Liam!”

“What?” He sounds like he’s in the entryway of the hotel room, now. “I’m sorry, I’m not in the sexy mood, yet! I’ve still got my raincoat on...”

“Well, take it off!”

“Don’t worry,” Zayn whispers to Louis, “I’m gonna rub his cock while we’re sitting there. Get him good and stiff for you.”

“Thanks, love,” Louis murmurs.

Zayn feeds the joint to him again, and he takes another drag.

Louis is still holding the smoke in his lungs when he hears the door to the hotel room close. He exhales, coughing. First time he’s coughed from weed in a while; this must be strong shit.

He starts shifting against the bed, rubbing his cock between his stomach and the sheet. It isn’t very good friction, but he’s got a sort of nice low level arousal going from the butt plug, and from being tied up. Not that it’s anything special, just four soft restraints and one limb spread into each corner of the bed, but he likes the squiggly feeling it gives him. He can’t get away, he’s trapped, he’s their trussed-up goose.

Louis starts really thinking about that, about them using him like a toy. His big fantasy, the reason he wanted to be blindfolded, is to have one of them start fucking him without him knowing who it is. He knows their cocks so well by now that he’ll probably be able to tell after a few moments, but not at first. And they can trade off, slipping in and out of him.

He lets out a soft moan and rubs his cock harder against the bed. “Fu-uck...”

 

/

 

They get back exactly seventeen minutes later, full of craft beer and Liam with a doggy bag of chips for Louis in his hand.

Zayn continues their hallway conversation even as he’s swiping the keycard and opening the hotel room door.  “So ‘s’like, why would you call me and get into this whole entire pitch wiv me and then not follow up? I don’t get it. Like, I don’t have the time, man.”

“That is annoying,” Liam says. “He’s like that, though, Joe. Sometimes I think he just wants to get people on the phone, y’know?”

They settle onto the leather couch that faces the bed to its left. Louis lifts his head and furrows his brow, but he doesn’t say anything. He does look quite nice like this, wrapped up on the bed like a present.

“What was that thing you were saying before, about him?” Zayn says, reaching over and starting to massage Liam’s cock under his trousers.

Liam lets out a soft groan of pleasure. “Oh, nothing. Just I feel like he’s always been too buddy-buddy. I dunno. If I knew him better, maybe, but it feels odd.”

“Think you’re being charitable, I think he’s a little hanger-on.”

Liam makes a non-committal noise. He doesn’t feel like arguing when he’s getting his dick rubbed.

“Everybody’s just fake as shit in America,” Zayn continues. “I mean, the industry’s not as incestuous, but I can’t even stand to deal with —“

“‘Scuse me,” Louis exclaims suddenly, and they both look over at him. “Are you two really just having a chat when I’m starkers and tied to the fuckin’ bed?”

Liam starts laughing; Zayn does too.

“Me and him haven’t caught up in a minute, bruv,” Zayn says. “Just having a bit of shop talk.”

“I’m blindfolded and _tied to a bed_!”

“I know,” Zayn says. “I’m getting Liam hard for us, alright?”

“He is,” Liam confirms. He unzips his trousers so Zayn can get a better angle on him, and Zayn obliges, working him with his skilled fingers. Liam tips his head back against the couch cushion and moans softly. The beers have gone to his head — he’s tiddly now, tingly all over.

“I’m not feeling very wanted, here,” Louis says, his voice little.

“We talked about you in the elevator,” Liam says huskily. “Talked about how we can’t wait to fuck you. Zayn wants to ride your mouth while I go from behind.”

Louis grins. “Well, that’s alright then...”

“I don’t like that blindfold,” Liam complains. “I like to look in your eyes.”

Zayn laughs. “It’s a threesome in a hotel room, not your wedding night, mate.”

“Still…”

Louis turns to Zayn, or more accurately to the sound of Zayn’s voice. “He’s cute, isn’t he?”

Zayn nods, his eyes crinkling.

Liam smiles, pleased. “Zayn nodded, by the way,” he says.

“Quit nodding and do something to me,” Louis says. “You two are useless. Next time I want this I’m just gonna go back home, find a pack of hooligans to run a train on me in an alley.”

“Now don’t do _that_ ,” Zayn says. He goes over to the dresser that they’ve stacked supplies on — lube, pink fuzzy handcuffs for a laugh in case Louis wants out of the soft restraints, poppers, all of it. He picks up some banana flavored lube and strolls back over to Louis, smoothing his inky hair back off his face. “‘Cos you’re gonna have to make them all sign NDAs, right? And you don’t have to worry about that wiv us.”

“Half the appeal of fucking you two, aye,” Louis murmurs.

He looks beautiful today, Zayn. Outside the hotel room window, it’s a rainy New York afternoon, and for now Liam is perfectly content to sit here on the couch (half-hard, slightly buzzed) and watch Zayn do whatever he’s about to do to Louis.

“Get undressed,” Liam mouths at him.

Zayn nods, then easily shrugs out of his shirt and drops his jeans to the floor. He swaggers up to the bed and kneels onto it, right between Louis’ spread legs.

Liam reaches down absent-mindedly and starts playing with his dick.

“Who’s that?” Louis says, twisting in the restraints.

Neither of them respond. Zayn eases the plug out of Louis and tosses it cavalierly to the side, then drizzles lube on his arsehole.

“Okay, that’s Zayn,” Louis says in a husky voice. “‘Cos he always does that, he drips lube on me like it’s pancake syrup before he eats me arse.”

“Spotted,” Zayn murmurs, then leans down and flicks his tongue over Louis’ arsehole.

Louis arches up and yanks his wrists against the cuffs, pulling the restraints tight. “God,” he moans.

“You ready?” Zayn says. His eyes are very dark, and his cheeks are flushed. “You want me? You hard?”

“God, yeah…”

“You hard, you been lying here thinking about us fuckin’ you? You want us, you want us both? You’re a nasty little slut, you are. Why’s one man not enough for you, huh?” He grabs Louis’ arse and spreads his cheeks hard, rubbing his thumb against his hole. Louis’ entire body stiffens, and he moans again. “One cock ain’t even enough for you. You ever recover from having both of us in you, or do you still think about that, huh love?”

Liam closes his eyes and lays his head back against the soft leather cushions. He’s getting so hard, and arousal is bunching tight and hot in his gut, but this sort of talk always makes him feel a bit disgusting, too.

Louis seems to be enjoying it, though. He’s all pink-cheeked, writhing and whining, begging Zayn to eat him out.

“You want my mouth?” Zayn says. He meets Liam’s eyes, then grabs his cock where it’s caged in his black slim-cut briefs and gives it a good grope before bending down on the bed and arching his back so his arse is on display.

“Ohh, good boys,” Liam groans, rubbing himself harder.

“Don’t come yet, Liam,” Zayn warns him, then starts mouthing at Louis’ arsehole, flicking his tongue over him and kissing him with his gorgeous mouth.

He’s watched them do this before, but watching Louis strain against the cuffs and whimper softly makes it that much hotter. Blood pulses to Liam’s cock and face. He wants it to be his turn.

Zayn’s greedy about it, eating Louis like he’s licking syrup off a plate, working his tight arsehole open with his nimble fingers. His dark fringe brushes against Louis’ arse cheeks as he eats him, and the slim chain around his neck dangles against the bedspread.

“God,” Louis moans again. “Hang on, right there, your fingers — do that again, God —“

Zayn lifts his head and bites Louis’ arse cheek, hard. “Don’t order me around,” he says, his voice low and dangerous in its softness. “Else I’ll have Payno come here and give you the what for.”

Liam gets mindlessly to his feet, wanting that more than anything. He’s so hard, now.

“More fingers,” Louis breathes.

“Shut up, bitch,” Zayn says conversationally, then runs his tongue up the length of Louis’ crack.

Louis grins big. “More…”

Liam drops his jeans, then, yanks his shirt over his head and tosses it aside. He takes his stiff cock in his hand and comes over to the bed, arousal pounding in his head and chest.

“Get out of the way,” he says to Zayn.

“I’m not done here,” Zayn protests.

Liam grabs him roughly by the arm and drags him onto his back. Surprise flashes in Zayn’s eyes, but he looks pleased.

“Get out of my way,” Liam orders, then presses a hard kiss to Zayn’s lovely mouth. He tastes like the flavored lube, and a bit musky underneath. Zayn lets his mouth fall open, inviting Liam to push his tongue inside, which he does.

Liam reaches down and gropes Zayn’s dick through his briefs. He’s even worse off than Liam thought, already leaking precome everywhere.

“Should’ve jerked off this morning,” Liam says, flicking his thumb over his tip.

“Who says I didn’t, mate?” Zayn rasps.

“‘Scuse me,” Louis says. “Why’m I not bein’ fucked?”

Liam turns from Zayn, exasperated, and gives Louis’ arse a hard slap that leaves finger marks. Louis lets out a soft cry. “You are not in charge here, Tommo, per your own request, so you can just shut it.”

Louis turns his head slightly, grinning again, and even with the blindfold on, Liam knows exactly how his eyes are crinkling. “Make me.”

Zayn rolls off the bed and pads behind them, probably going to the bureau by the mirror. Liam straddles Louis and wraps a hand around his own cock, nudging its tip against his arsehole.

“Good,” Louis says huskily.

Zayn comes back over then, and holds a popper in front of Louis’ face. “Inhale.”

Louis obliges, his nostrils flaring. “Oh, shit,” he says, pressing his forehead into the bed. “Oh, yeah...”

Zayn takes a hit, too, goes and takes a seat on the couch, adjusting his hard cock with a careless hand and staring them both down, his pupils wide and his mouth red. Liam wishes he could fuck the both of them at the same time.

He focuses on Louis, though, because Louis is under him, all beautiful and tied up and waiting, his hard cock pressed under him against the bed. Liam wraps his hands around the dip of Louis’ slender waist and leans in to nuzzle his neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin there.

Louis shivers under him and arches his arse against Liam’s cock. “C’mon,” he begs.

“What do you want?” Liam teases, his voice low. He bites Louis’ ear.

“You…”

Liam keeps sucking on his neck, down over his shoulder, biting him and leaving angry tooth marks. Then he shoves the tip of his cock into Louis, who’s tight but receptive, loosened by fingers and the poppers.

Louis strains against the cuffs again (he can’t really want out, he’s got a safe word) and moans. “Please…”

Liam knows what he wants, it’s what he always wants — to be grabbed and held in place, safe. And Liam does that better than anyone.

He wraps him up in his arms and starts moving his hips, sliding his cock in and out of Louis. The pressure of him drives Liam crazy. They haven’t done this in a while; he always manages to forget just what it’s like.

Louis strains against the restraints some more, seeming frustrated. Liam murmurs to him, “What d’you want, love?”

“I wanna scratch you up,” Louis says hoarsely.

Liam stretches his arms out over Louis’, moving his hands under his. Louis digs his nails into the backs of them, and Liam shudders from the sharp pain. He starts fucking him harder, crushing him into the bed. Louis moves his hips up into Liam’s, letting out a groan of happy gratification.

“You like this?” Liam whispers in his ear.

He can see Zayn in his peripheral vision, watching with interest as Liam pumps into Louis.

“Take it off,” Louis says back, his voice low and crackly. “The, ahh — the blindfold.”

Liam reaches down and slips it up onto his forehead. Louis’ light eyes pierce his.

“I love your cock,” he says, the words soft and sweet and harsh and biting all at once.

“Yeah?” Liam breathes, making the movement of his hips a punishing piston. Louis’ mouth falls open, and he closes his eyes for a moment.

“Yeah,” he says, his voice higher. “Fuck, fuck. God, Payno. Always loved your cock. Ohhh. Fuck, right there.”

Liam pulls the blindfold back down over his eyes and presses him into the bed again, nuzzling and kissing his neck as he fucks him.

“You look beautiful like this,” he whispers hoarsely to Louis.

Louis lets out another sweet moan, digging his nails deeper into Liam’s hand.

“Come on him,” Zayn says from the couch. “Not in him. Pull out and come all over his back.”

The thought of this is tantalizing. Liam starts moving more slowly, giving him long, luxurious strokes. He fists his hand in Louis’ hair, and Louis mewls. Blood pounds in Liam’s head and chest.

He comes sooner than he means to — he isn’t out of Louis yet, so he quickly pulls back. Come splatters up the crack of his arse and the trail makes it all the way up to Louis’ lower back before he’s done. He slumps forward with his hands against the bed, breathing hard.

Blissful orgasm curls around Liam like smoke. He wants to hold Louis close, kiss and cuddle him, but that isn’t what they’re here for today. So he slides off the bed and staggers away.

Louis lies there, still tied spread-eagle, Liam’s semen all over his arse. “What now?” he says huskily, laying his head back down on the bed.

Zayn gets up from the couch and stalks to the bed like a panther, climbing up where Liam was a moment ago. Liam walks dizzily over to the couch and collapses into it, spent. He watches as Zayn leans down and flicks his tongue over Louis’ arsehole, lapping Liam’s come off of his bollocks.

Liam’s spent cock twitches painfully at this.

“That Zayn?” Louis says with relish. “Must be… freaky fucker…”

Zayn runs his tongue up Louis’ entire crack, then smacks him hard on the arse. The crack of his hand is loud in the confines of the hotel room. Louis lets out a gratified moan, arching up on the bed, and Zayn straddles him, slipping his briefs down off his arse and kicking them away.

He grabs Louis by the hips and pulls him back into his pelvis, rubbing his rock-hard cock against him. Louis drops his head, dragging in a breath.

Zayn wraps one hand around his cock and starts sliding into Louis, who arches his bum up against Zayn.

“Slutty boy,” Zayn murmurs.

Louis is grinning like a madman. Liam wishes he could see his eyes, he loves his eyes when he smiles. “You like it,” he says, his accent thicker than syrup.

Zayn reaches under him, fumbling with his cock. “Shit, you came already, love?”

“Came from Liam fuckin’ me,” Louis rasps. “So that’s what you’ve got to beat. Go on and try.”

Liam’s chest flushes. No matter how many times it happens (and it happens a decent amount with them) Louis coming just from his cock always gets him hot as hell. It’s nice enough that Louis is some strange breed of bloke that can finish just from being penetrated, but something about Liam’s cock in particular seems to really get him, like it scratches a deep itch.

Zayn looks annoyed about it, which is hot, too. He looks so good like this, his eyes crazy dark and blazing, his jaw and cheekbones sharp and his lips flushed. Liam sort of wants to drag him off of Louis and suck him dry, then jerk himself back hard again and fuck Louis a second time. And make out with Zayn while he fucks Louis. And then pull out of Louis and fuck Zayn’s mouth.

He has to let them do whatever they’re going to do, though — this is fun chiefly because they’re three people with a complicated history and competing wants and desires, not because anyone is anyone’s fucktoy.

Louis likes to pretend he’s their fucktoy, but the fact is that he’s always leading the situation, one foot ahead out of the both of them. They don’t have these hot, creative threesome ideas on their own, they just don’t think that way. They’re his boys, and that’s how they all like it.

Zayn starts fucking him hard, slamming into him, obviously well-motivated by being forced into competition with Liam. Louis’ mouth falls open, and he grips the bed hard, his knuckles standing out.

“Good?” Zayn pants.

“Yeah,” Louis purrs.

“You’re not sore?”

“I’m good sore.”

“Yeah?” Zayn fucks him even harder, almost viciously, and Louis moans, gripping the topsheet so hard he pops it off one of the corners of the bed. “You sure?”

Louis says something that’s just vowels. It’s mostly drowned out by the very porny sound of Zayn’s hips smacking off his arse and thighs.

Liam watches them, rubbing at his cock, which is stirring but still floppy. “We got any Viagra today?”

Zayn glances over at him, looking at Liam from under his eyelashes. “Nah… gotta get hard yourself, old man.”

“Well, that’s not exactly fair. I’ve just come like two minutes ago.”

Zayn leans forward a bit, pressing his hands into the bed on either side of Louis. Louis lets out a louder moan and buries his face in the bed, choking on his own spit, coughing. A string of it lands on his lip, and he licks it off. Liam’s exhausted cock twitches at this.

Zayn is red faced, breathing even more heavily. His vaping, smoking and lack of strength training are really working against him here.

“You wanna tap out?” Liam teases him. “Maybe you’re not up to it today, mate. Maybe today’s a day for you to get fucked, not do the fuckin’.”

“Shut it,” he pants. “You really think I’m not up to it? Louis can’t even fuckin’ talk right now.”

Liam flicks his gaze to Louis’ face. He really does look down for the count — his cheeks flushed, lips still parted. He isn’t straining against the restraints at all, he’s just lying there. Little grunts and moans escape him every few seconds.

“Yeah,” Liam murmurs, still tugging at himself.

“You want some coke?” Zayn breathes.

“Nah, I’m alright…”

“Stop talkin’ to each other,” Louis wheezes. “Stop.”

“Oi, you can't tell us what to do,” Liam scolds him. “Fuck him harder, Zayn.”

Zayn is already red-faced and sweating and looking like he could die from the pounding he’s giving.

“Pull his blindfold up,” Liam says.

Zayn reaches forward in a daze, leaning over Louis to tug his blindfold up over his forehead, exposing his left eye, which locks onto Liam’s face. Pierces every bit of him like he’s just broken through ice and fallen into freezing cold water.

He feels grotesque, perverted sexual impulses and sweet, caring ones all at once. He wants to come on Louis’ face, but he also wants to kiss him so long and hard that he gets that drowsy, happy look in his eyes, that easy smile on his face. He wants to watch Zayn deep throat Louis, but he wants to cuddle them both after, tuck their slender forms into his arms and crush them to him. Like he can work out a way to keep them both by his side for always if he just hangs onto them hard enough.

Liam clears his throat and tries not to look too soft and lovey. “You should suck his cock,” he says to Zayn. “When you’re done. We’ll flip him over and tie him back up.”

Louis is still staring at him, watching him, quiet as Zayn pounds him except for the loud, seemingly involuntary moans that escape his parted lips every fifteen seconds or so.

When it was just the two of them, Liam always felt so special for how much he made Louis moan. He didn’t realize until he heard Zayn fuck Louis for the first time that Louis moans like that for everyone. They love him for it in spite of themselves, though. Nobody makes you feel special like somebody who lives to make everybody feel special.

Zayn comes, then. He’s such a bastard for managing to look hot through his come face, hot even despite the grimace of ecstasy. His hips slow, and he hangs his head, his chest heaving.

He pulls out of Louis, his cock shining and wet, then lays down on top of him. Zayn kisses his neck and whispers in his ear, “When did Liam start giving the orders around here?”

Liam laughs. A grin spreads over Louis’ face.

“Dunno,” he says, “but I’ll straighten him out.”

“Straighten this out,” Liam tells him, grabbing his own half-hard cock.

“What, your soft willy?”

“This look soft to you?”

“Looks soft from here, mate,” Zayn teases.

“I’m gonna stick this in one of youse, and we’ll find out how soft it is,” Liam says.

Louis and Zayn giggle at him, and Zayn snuggles and kisses Louis some more — running his hands through his hair, biting and sucking at the back of his neck. Louis’ eyelids flutter shut, and his lips part. He grabs at the bedsheets. He must be getting hard again, too. Must be uncomfortable, lying against his own cooling semen stain like he is.

“You’re such a nice fuck,” Zayn breathes in his ear, then runs his tongue along the ridge of it. Louis shivers. Zayn drops his head and bites down hard on his shoulder.

“Zayn,” Louis moans.

“Yeah babe.”

“You feel so good.”

“Good,” Zayn murmurs.

“Hey… go make Liam hard, okay? I want him hard again. He’s being boring.”

“I’m trying!” Liam exclaims.

A smirk spreads across Zayn’s lovely face. “Wait, lemme try somethin’,” he says. “I think this’ll get Liam going.”

He leans in to whisper in Louis’ ear; Liam can’t quite pick up what he’s saying. When Zayn lifts his head, Louis is grinning like a fiend.

“Yeah,” he says. “Do that.”

“Do what?” Liam says, sitting up and stroking his cock more vigorously. It’s harder now and continuing to stir and twitch with interest, sending pulses of pleasure through him, but he’s not quite there.

“Gonna fist Tommo,” Zayn says casually, like he’s talking about going to the store. He grabs the discarded bottle of lube from the bed and starts squeezing it onto his fingers.

Liam’s stomach flips. “ _What_?”

“We did this before once, just the two of us,” Louis says. He’s so hoarse, his voice is barely over a whisper. “‘Cept it was like, Zayn got me so loose ‘e was fingerfucking me and just kept adding fingers ‘til he goes, you know that’s me whole fucking ‘and in there, right? And I was like sick, no way, what the fuck.”

“Tell him how it felt,” Zayn says to Louis, but he’s gazing at Liam.

“Felt so good,” Louis rasps. “I felt so full. And when you moved, it was incredible, like. I came like crazy.”

Liam’s a bit jealous he missed this. “Alright,” he says. “If it’s so good, show me.”

“I will,” Zayn says, dragging his lubey fingers up Louis’ arsehole, his own come trickling out and running down Louis’ thigh. “And then you can use that hard-on on _me_ , ‘cos Louis’ about to be loose as a hallway.”

“Nah,” Louis mutters into the bed. “I’m always tight.”

“Not right now you’re not.”

Louis grins. “Jealous cunt, i’n’ he? Who d’you wanna fuck, Liam? Me again, or Zayn?”

Liam’s gaze bounces back and forth between them. He really doesn’t know. “Um,” he says. “Well, hang on. Who’d I fuck more recently, before this? Think it was Zayn, right?”

“You an’ me last fucked after the AMAs,” Zayn says, working a third finger into Louis, who groans softly.

Liam smiles, remembering this. They’d done it in a limo. He and Zayn love fucking in limos. Zayn made him come inside his suit trousers, and then they drank Dom right out of the bottle. Zayn’s cheeks went all hollow as he sucked the champagne down and gazed at Liam with those golden eyes, fringed by thick lashes.

“Then me and Liam’ve fucked more recently than that,” Louis rasps. “We fucked ‘round Christmas last year.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Liam says. “In the fucking — the toilet of the executive lounge at Heathrow, if you can believe that.”

“Nasty,” Louis says, but he’s grinning. “Fucked me brains out of me head, and then I had to sit still for nine hours. I could’ve murdered you.”

“Shut up, both of you,” Zayn says, breathing hard from the exertion of fingering Louis after fucking him like a maniac. “Everyone’s too chatty today, what’s wrong wiv us?”

“Aww, we missed each other,” Liam says, smiling. “I’m back stiff now, if anyone was wondering.”

“Took you fookin’ long enough,” Louis groans into the bed, writhing as Zayn’s fingers stroke up inside him.

“Shut up,” Liam says intelligently. He’s too busy staring at Louis’ come-splattered and abused arse to think of a better comeback.

“Don’t be mean, Daddy,” Louis purrs at him, all husky and delicious.

Zayn adds his pinky. He has his thumb folded across his hand now, and he’s moving four duckbilled fingers into Louis. Louis’ fingers curl into the bedspread. He’s straining against the cuffs again, like he wants to touch his cock.

“That get you hot, that daddy shit?” Liam teases him.

Louis grins his evil little grin. “You know me an’ my daddy issues,” he rasps. "It get you hot?"

"I'm getting pretty hard," Liam admits.

Zayn squeezes more lube onto his hand, then stretches up over the bed and kisses Louis on the back of the neck. “I’m gonna go in now,” he murmurs to him. “You feel ready.”

“Mmm, go on, love.”

Liam, on impulse, comes over and sits on the edge of the bed next to them. He watches with rapt interest as Zayn shifts and maneuvers his hand so he can start working it inside Louis.

Zayn’s dark hair is hanging in his face, and he’s biting down on his lip. He glances up at Liam as he sits down, and smiles at him; Liam smiles back, then reaches out and slaps Louis gently on the bum.

Louis makes a soft noise. “Stop that.”

Emboldened, Liam gets up and comes behind Zayn, pressing up against his slim form, his cock against his thigh. Zayn arches back against him, and Liam wraps his hand around Zayn’s wrist as Zayn works his hand inside Louis, up to his thumb knuckle.

“Oh,” Louis cries softly. “Wait, wait.”

The two of them pause. Liam buries his face in Zayn’s neck, rubbing his hard cock against Zayn’s arse and pressing their warm bodies together.

Zayn lets out a moan at Liam rubbing his beard against his throat.

“Gentler, Lou?” Liam says, kissing Zayn on the jaw.

“Uh-huh,” Louis says. He hitches one arm down, the rubber of the restraint going completely taut, and scratches the bridge of his nose. “Just go really slow. What, you back there too now, Payno?”

“I’m helping,” Liam murmurs, and they all laugh.

“Just as long as you’re not both trying to stick a hand in me,” Louis says. “Reckon you’d kill me.”

“No, love, just Zayn’s.”

Liam stares at Louis’ prone body over Zayn’s shoulder, trying to take the beauty of him in all at once but only succeeding in looking at snippets of him at a time — his hair all fucked up and stiff in places from come being rubbed in it, his beautiful, round, come-splattered arse, the faded farmer’s tan on his forearms, which are tensed and flexed, the muscles in them straining as Louis grabs at the sheets.

Zayn works his tattooed hand in a bit deeper, and Louis rubs himself against the bed, letting out a pained, loud moan.

Liam rubs his stiff cock against Zayn’s arse cheek. “God,” he mutters.

“You can take it,” Zayn murmurs to Louis encouragingly, “c’mon, love, we’ve done this before, you slag, you’ve got this…”

Louis writhes and moans some more. The sound is high-pitched, but guttural and sharp. “Fuck, fuck,” he cries, and Liam realizes he’s come again.

Zayn rubs at his spent dick with his free hand — clearly he’s realized the same thing, and he’s quite pleased about it. “You like this?” he teases Louis. “You like having a whole fucking hand in you, you love bein’ stuffed, don’t you?”

Louis nods, turning his head. He has tears seeping out from under the blindfold and rolling down his cheeks. Liam has an instinctive reaction of wanting to make sure he’s alright, but that would screw things up here. He’d tell them if he wasn’t alright. He’d give them the safe word.

Liam can’t stop himself, though: “You alright, Lou?”

Zayn and Louis both groan at him.

“I’m fine!” Louis exclaims.

“Alright, alright, I’m just checking! I mean you’ve got an entire hand in!”

“Not worried about _me_ , huh?” Zayn jokes. “I’ve got my hand up someone’s arse, this could end terribly for me.”

“Oh, shut up,” Louis says. “I did that stuu-uuupid enema thing, alright?”

“I wouldn’t be so mouthy to somebody that had a hand in me, bro.”

“What you gonna do to me, Zayn? You gonna tweet at me?”

Zayn laughs. “Not likely, I’ve only got one hand free.”

“You can’t tweet with one hand, Twitter fingers?”

“Oi, who’s got Twitter fingers?”

“Think we’re getting a bit off track here,” Liam interjects.

Zayn reaches back with the aforementioned free hand and pats Liam on the dick. “Let me work then, stop distracting me rubbing that cock on me.”

Liam obligingly takes a step back, and Zayn kneels down onto the carpet, leaning over the bed. His forearm muscles tense and pulse like he’s making a stroking motion, and Louis lets out a pathetic moan, gripping the bed again.

“Zayn’s in charge now,” Liam remarks.

Zayn laughs breathily.

“Alright, get out,” Louis says in a soft little voice. “Sorry, it’s just, like — I’ve already come, and I feel like me dick’s gonna explode if you keep doing that.”

Zayn stretches up and leans over him, kissing him on the arse and lower back as he slowly works his hand out of Louis. Louis lets out a cry of pain, and then Zayn is free, gripping him at the hips and kissing him more insistently.

Liam comes around the side of the bed and starts undoing Louis from the restraints. Even though they’re soft, he’s got red marks on both his wrists from yanking against them. Liam pulls the blindfold up over his eyes and says, “You want lotion?”

“Yes,” Louis says happily, then reaches out and bats at Liam’s hard-on. “Hi there.”

Liam shies away, grabbing the lotion off the bedside table and squirts some into his palm. “Not for you. You already got yours.”

“Nah, I think that’s for me,” Louis teases.

Behind them, they hear Zayn head into the bathroom and start rinsing his hands off. Liam sits on the bed next to Louis, rubbing the lotion into the raw marks on his wrists.

Louis watches him, smiling at him. “You know what I want?” he says. “Cigarette.”

Zayn appears in the bathroom doorway, smoking. “Way ahead of you,” he says.

“I forget, is this a smoking room?” Louis says.

Zayn shrugs. “Is now.”

“Yeah, it’s smoking,” Liam says, stroking Louis’ forearm. “You think I’d book a non-smoking room to fuck you two in? Zayn, are we doing this?”

Zayn blows smoke out at him and grins. “Doin’ what?”

“You’re gonna have to use the floor or the couch,” Louis says, “‘cos I’m not leavin’ the bed, sorry.”

“We can fuck next to you in the bed,” Zayn says.

“No, you’re not, ‘cos you know how athletic Liam gets, you’re gonna be shaking the fuckin’ thing down, and then me intestines are gonna come out me arse.”

Liam makes a horrified expression at him.

“That can’t actually happen, Payno, I’m being a drama queen,” Louis says, laughing.

“I’m good with the floor,” Zayn says. “I think I’ve got a crick in my back, maybe Liam can fuck it out.”

“Romantic,” Liam says.

Zayn ashes his cigarette, comes over and hands it to Louis, who accepts it gratefully. Then he cups Liam’s face in his hands and presses a long, lingering kiss to his lips, spreading them gently with his tongue and licking the roof of Liam’s mouth.

Liam shivers. “Hi.”

Zayn smiles at him. “Hi.”

He takes Liam by the hand and pulls him to his feet, then leads him over to the bureau, where he snorts half a popper and then lights a joint that’s laid out.

“Want anything?” he says, gesturing.

“I’m good,” Liam says. “Just wanna come, that’s it.”

“Alright, alright.”

Zayn takes a long drag, and Liam pinches his arse while he’s inhaling, making him cough with laughter. He offers Liam the joint, and Liam takes a quick hit, then sets it back down.

The mirror over the bureau reflects them; Zayn all flush-cheeked and messy-haired, splattered with drying come in random places, and Liam looking much the same.

“Beardy,” Zayn says, reaching up to touch Liam’s while looking at his reflection.

Liam leans in close and nuzzles his beard against Zayn’s neck, rubbing it behind his ear, scraping the more delicate skin there. Zayn guides Liam again, pulling him down to the soft carpet and laying underneath him, spreading his legs.

Liam wraps his arms around Zayn’s slender waist where it Vs broader into his chest, then kisses him up his collarbone and neck. He tips his head to the side slightly and spots Louis hanging off the bed, watching them eagerly as he finishes the cigarette.

“Hey,” Liam says. “Little pervert.”

Zayn turns too, and starts laughing. Louis grins at them.

“I just like watching you two together,” he says. “Sexy lads.”

“Make yourself useful and toss me the lube and a pillow,” Liam tells him.

Louis obliges. Liam squeezes some into his already lotion-slick hand and shifts his pose against the carpet so it’s no longer painfully rubbing against his knee. Zayn gazes up at him, his amber eyes liquid and glowing in the soft yellow light from the lamps around the room. Outside, the sun is going down, but the rain continues.

Liam starts fingering into Zayn while leaning over him, stroking him and kissing his neck and lips with loving appreciation. Zayn kisses him back, threading his fingers into Liam’s hair.

“You feel ready,” Liam murmurs after a few minutes of snogging.

“Reckon I am,” Zayn breathes. “Go on in, then.”

Liam gratefully takes his weeping cock in his hand and starts nudging it against Zayn, who inhales sharply but nods him onward, gazing at Liam through half-lidded, feline eyes. He pushes gently into him, delirious with pleasure at feeling such a tight squeeze around himself twice in an hour. And Zayn looks so lovely under him, always like he just walked out of a painting or something, his dark hair curling over his forehead and his mouth rosy and soft.

Liam begins pumping into him, knowing he’s probably going to come fairly soon but not minding. Zayn won’t judge. He adjusts under Liam, pulling the pillow to them and stuffing it under his lower back, then biting down hard on his lip.

“Too much?” Liam breathes.

Zayn shakes his head. “Perfect. Don’t stop.”

He realizes then that Zayn hasn’t gotten hard again, and nuzzles into his neck, stroking his cock as he pounds into him.

“I probably won’t get up again,” Zayn whispers in his ear. “‘M on some new medication.”

“You didn’t mention that,” Liam pants.

“Not very sexy, yeah? It’s alright, just do me…”

Liam can’t help turning his head a bit to make eye contact with Louis, who’s smoking from his own pack, now. They exchange a worried look.

“Oh, quit it,” Zayn says. “Fucking hell, I’m fine. Focus.”

Liam acquiesces, leaning back into Zayn’s neck where he smells the best and kissing him, sucking hickies onto his skin, closing his eyes and doing nothing but feeling Zayn’s body underneath him and his arsehole clenched hot and tight around him.

“Babe,” he breathes in his ear. “Love how you feel.”

Zayn moans softly and nuzzles him, stroking Liam’s back.

“God, this is boring,” Louis says. “So lovey and quiet. Put on a bit of a show, Zayn, get loud, scratch his back.”

“I’m good,” Zayn says sleepily, and they all laugh.

Liam rolls his hips hard, making him moan again, then feels himself tip past the point of no return and lets his movements slow. He bites at Zayn’s throat as he comes inside him, shuddering through the warm and wonderful rush, then goes limp on top of him.

Zayn laughs and pats his back. “That’s gotta be a record, mate. Three minutes?”

“Noo,” Liam groans, “can’t have only been three…”

“It was,” Louis confirms.

“Felt like ages.”

“Zayn,” Louis says, “gimme a joint. Also get over here, you two, I want a cuddle.”

“Don’t smoke all my weeeed, bro,” Zayn says, wincing as Liam pulls out of him and gets gingerly to his feet, swaying.

“You brought like five joints!” Louis says. “Brought enough weed for the whole —“

He cuts himself off, and Liam winces, knowing he was about to say _band_ by accident. None of them acknowledge that, though; Liam goes over to the bureau and fetches a neatly wrapped joint for Louis, bringing it over to him. Zayn joins them a moment later, swiping in annoyance at the come running down his legs.

They all cuddle together in a comfortable naked pile, pulling the duvet up over their waists and snuggling into each other’s arms, Louis in the middle as usual. He blows acrid weed smoke into the air and then hands the joint to Zayn, who gladly accepts it.

“Have your insides fallen out your bum yet?” Liam says to him.

Louis laughs. “Not yet,” he says.

Zayn blows out a lungful of smoke. “That’s not how it works, boys… the colon _is_ an intestine.”

“Yeah, but things can happen!” Louis retorts. “I could prolapse!”

“Eugh,” Liam says, shuddering. He isn’t quite sure what that means, but he can intuit that he doesn’t want to find out.

“You’re not gonna prolapse, mate,” Zayn says. “You’re not a gay porn star. We only do the crazy shit like once a year.”

Louis takes the joint back from him impudently. Liam laughs and leans down to press a little kiss to Louis’ shoulder.

“Anyway,” Louis says, leaning back against the pillows, “I think this was a good one, lads. I had a good time.”

They chorus their agreement.

“Oh, Tommo,” Liam says, “I brought up takeaway chips for you, they’re in the fridge.”

Louis grins at him. “Beautiful. And what did Zayn bring me?”

“The _weed_ , numpty,” Zayn says, “Fuck’s sake.”

Louis takes another drag and beckons Zayn close, then shotguns the smoke into his mouth and kisses him. Zayn smiles and kisses him back.

They all settle back against the pillows, then, becoming an intimate warm jumble of hands stroking heads and arms, tender caresses, soft exhales and clearing of throats. Liam closes his eyes, letting himself feel totally at peace.


End file.
